


Flexible

by onlyslash



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Sharing, Facials, Flexibility, M/M, mizuki likes it, noiz is really flexible, not a lot of tags but hey, smut ensues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 09:04:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4257492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyslash/pseuds/onlyslash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noiz shows Mizuki how flexible he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flexible

**Author's Note:**

> First fic for Noiz Week - Day 2, ~~style~~ / **physique**! just noiz getting a lil flexible with mizuki ;D smut feat. flexible noiz, mizuki somehow managing to get a facial (as usual), and a bit of snowballing

Mizuki and Noiz sat on the couch in Mizuki's living room, Noiz straddling Mizuki's lap, passionately making out. Suddenly, Mizuki broke the kiss, and looked at Noiz with a deadly serious look on his face.  
"Can you do the crab?" Mizuki asked out of absolutely nowhere.  
"What? Like, the position?" Noiz replied, one eyebrow raised.  
"Yeah."  
"Of course I can do the crab." Noiz scoffed, leaning in to kiss Mizuki some more, but was held off by Mizuki's hands on his chest.  
"You should show me."  
"Uh...sure, whatever." Noiz slumped down off the couch to the floor, laid on his back, positioned his hands backwards behind his head and lifted his torso up. "There, believe me now?" he sighed, effortlessly holding the position.  
"Heh, yeah."  
Noiz relaxed his body back down to the floor.  
"What about a split?"  
"What the fuck, Mizuki? Yes, I can do a split."  
"Side split, or Chinese split?"  
"Both." Noiz sat up and swung one leg forward, sinking down into a side split, then lifted himself up a bit, repositioning his legs for a front split, with only a bit of difficulty.  
"Hm." Mizuki nodded, and crawled down to the floor with Noiz.  
"What, you want me to teach you gymnastics or some shit?" Noiz asked with a smirk, leaning forward to rest on his hands, legs still splayed to either side of himself.  
"Naw, I was just curious. You're so lithe, I figured you could do this stretchy shit." Mizuki leaned forward and kissed Noiz, just a peck on his lips.  
"Okay, so, I still wanna fuck, can we get on with that?" Noiz grumbled, repositioning himself to sit cross legged.  
"Of course." Mizuki grabbed Noiz's shoulders and laid him down on the floor, diving back into a deep kiss and fisting a hand in Noiz's hair to pull on it. Noiz kissed back with fervor, frustrated at the time Mizuki had them waste. Mizuki slipped a hand down between them to open up Noiz's pants, breaking the kiss to open and remove his own while Noiz wriggled out of his. Mizuki pulled his shirt off and while Noiz took care of his own, rifled around in the side table for one of their many strategically placed bottles of lube. He sat back against the couch and Noiz immediately climbed onto his lap, pulling him into another kiss and snatching the bottle from his hand. He poured some into his own hand and hastily stroked it over Mizuki's cock, then tossed it to the side, repositioned himself and began to sink down onto him. He gasped and groaned into the kiss as he was stretched open, Mizuki breathing heavily himself and bucking his hips up to get inside of Noiz even faster. Noiz wasted no time, immediately beginning to bounce up and down on Mizuki's lap, angling his hips forward so he could rub his cock against Mizuki's flat stomach.  
"Noiz...ah, fuck Noiz...do a split for me." Mizuki groaned out in between pants; Noiz huffed and rolled his eyes.  
"What is with you all of a sudden..." he mumbled, but did as Mizuki asked anyway, lifting himself up just enough to stretch his legs to either side of him without letting Mizuki's dick leave his body, then rested back down completely. "You have to do the work now, I can't do much like this." Mizuki grinned at Noiz through half-lidded eyes and grabbed him by his hips, digging his nails in and lifting Noiz up a bit, letting gravity take him back down. Noiz put up with this for a minute, then grabbed Mizuki by the hair and leaned in close to his face. "Fucking harder, you little shit." he growled, and Mizuki grinned even wider. He raised his knees up with his feet flat on the floor, and lifted Noiz up again, then pulled him back down and met him with a hard thrust of his hips. Noiz yelped before disintegrating into a mess of moaning and panting, pulling Mizuki's hair with his one hand and gripping his shoulder with the other. Mizuki looked Noiz over; his head tipped back and eyes closed, mouth hanging open as he vocalized his pleasure; his long legs spread out on either side of them; his leaking cock rubbing against Mizuki's stomach, smearing precum over his tanned skin.  
"Fuck, fucking, fuck, fuck, god fucking---FUCK, Mizuki..." It seemed like all Noiz could get out were various forms of the word 'fuck' as Mizuki did all the work for once, and did it well, shaking his whole body with the force of his thrusts and hitting into his prostate over and over. Without warning, Mizuki lifted him high enough to take him off his cock, and gently pushed him to lay on the floor again.  
"Do the crab." Mizuki panted out, and Noiz groaned again, this time in frustration, but did the fucking crab anyway. Mizuki then grabbed Noiz under his knees and pulled his legs up, letting the backs of his thighs rest in the crook of his elbows; Noiz was forced to straighten his arms and arch his back in a sort of awkward headstand to hold the position.  
But when Mizuki pushed back inside of him, he realized the sacrifice of his comfort was so, so worth it. He could only thrust into him gently, so he didn't knock Noiz over, but every. Single. Thrust. Hit right into his prostate so perfectly that he felt himself very quickly getting close to the edge.  
"Mi--Mizuki I..agghh I fucking love thisss...but I'm gonna come and I d--nnnh, I don't wanna fall..." Noiz all but whimpered, eyes rolled back as his vision started twinkling from the pleasure and from the blood all rushing to his head.  
"Ah, hah, yeah I just...just wanted to see you like this..." Mizuki managed before pulling out again, gently lowering Noiz's legs down so he could lay on the floor again. He kneeled down between Noiz's legs, grabbing his knees again and pushing his legs up to his chest. Noiz smirked as he stretched his legs out and crossed his ankles behind his own neck, putting himself into Mizuki's all-time favorite position; Mizuki groaned at the sight of Noiz with his legs behind his head, completely exposed to him. He reached across the floor for the previously discarded lube, spreading a bit more over his now almost painful erection and shoving himself back inside Noiz as fast as he possibly could. He braced a hand against the back of Noiz's thigh as he pounded into him, his other, lubricated hand reaching between them to roughly stroke Noiz's neglected cock. Noiz cried out and arched his back, scratching at the floor for something to grab onto and finding nothing. It didn't take long at all for him to get right back to the brink of orgasm.  
"Fuuuckkk, M'zuki, 'm gonna commme..." he slurred, voice nearing a whimper and turning into a shout as Mizuki dug his nails into his dick. Mizuki leaned over Noiz and aimed his cock for his own face, mouth opened as Noiz came. Noiz writhed and groaned as his cum shot out over Mizuki's face, hitting his forehead, across his nose, some managing to make it into his mouth, covering Mizuki's tongue in the bitter-ish fluid. He kept stroking Noiz's cock until nothing was left to coax out of him, then leaned forward close to Noiz's face. Noiz licked the streaks of his own cum from Mizuki's face, then leaned up to kiss him, passing his cum into Mizuki's mouth as their tongues lapped together. Mizuki reached his limit then, overwhelmed at how fucking sexy Noiz was in that moment, kissing him with a mouthful of his own cum while he got fucked with his legs behind his head. Mizuki shouted out his pleasure into the kiss, thrusting wildly inside Noiz as he came, riding through one of the most powerful orgasms of his entire life.  
Mizuki was finally spent; he helped unhook Noiz's legs from behind his head before he pulled out, both men shuddering at the loss of feeling, Mizuki's cum already beginning to seep out of Noiz's body. Mizuki hobbled on his knees to lay down next to Noiz, tossing an arm over his chest and kissing his cheek. Noiz hummed contentedly, perfectly fine with the idea of just laying on the floor like this for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> peep my tumblr fam  
> onlyslash.tumblr.com


End file.
